Transfer
by VampireBat
Summary: It's been almost a month, but already Ed is starting to miss his old life. How can his new and old bosses help him achieve what he wants the most?
1. Plot Revealed

FMA Fic #1

Title:Transfer

Summary:It's been almost a month, but already Ed is starting to miss his old life. How can his new and old bosses help him achieve what he wants the most?

By:VampireBat

VB:Welcome, welcome all to my very first FMA fanfic. I've been reading a bit, so I gathered up a new muse and started writing.

Riza: Why me...

VB:Muahahahaha. Well, enjoy and review before- -falls over-

Riza-Hehehe..-puts gun back in holster- Remember, folks, thank God VB doesn't own FMA.

_

* * *

"Ed.."_

_Those very same pleading eyes stared up at him, the ones he had been seeing every night for the past month._

_"Ed.."_

_This time he could see those familiar lips move, feel that luxurious voice ripple through his body. He leaned down, preparing himself, then..._

"FULLMETAL!"

A dull thud brought Edward Elric back into reality. Unfortunately, this resulted in him finding himself sprawled out on the ground with a dull, throbbing pain in his shoulder. "What is it, Hawkeye?" he asked groggily, sitting up slowly only to see that the woman staring down at him was not Riza Hawkeye.

"Mr. Fullmetal, kindly stop yourself from sleeping on the job." Grey eyes stared down at him tiredly. It was obvious she was worn out, but she had good reason. Her newest employee was a raging teenager, who always seemed to want to cause trouble for her and everyone around him. Ed goggled at her for a moment, trying to realize who she was. Ah, yes, Parkins. He scowled as he lifted himself off the ground, easily sliding back into his chair. Colonel Aimee Parkins, head of the Southern base. Then his thoughts came back to him.

The memories of the previous month hit him like a wave, emotions and thoughts flooding back into his now alert mind. Although he had been transferred over a month ago, there was still a hefty amount of rage coursing through his veins. Ed glared up at her for a minute. Yes, this was very much the esteemed Mercury Alchemist. There was no mistaking that long purple hair, or that rod.

"See to it that you do." With that, Colonel Parkins stalked away. As soon as she rounded the corner, she leaned heavily against the wall and sighed. "That boy's going to turn my hair grey." she murmured irritably. "According to his record, he didn't cause this much trouble under dear old Roy."

With another sigh she strode into her office to ponder something. What if she could get Mustang to check up on him, keep him in line? After all, their buildings weren't too far away. Her lips slowly formed a grin.

This could work.

* * *

Several hours later, much more than Ed would have liked, he finally put his pen down. He flexed his left hand, trying to ease the cramp in it. He scowled down at the stack of papers on his desk. Mustang usually never made him do paperwork. 

Roy. For some reason, Ed couldn't get his mind off of his former boss. Every time he closed his eyes that smirk was all he could see. That playful, knowing smirk that drove him insane. His fists clenched. How could he have let him be transferred? The bastard.

His thoughts were cut off by the dull clanking of metal against metal. Even though he had only been there for a short period of time, there was no mistaking those ominous footsteps. _She probably does that just for effect,_ he thought in his annoyance, as Colonel Parkins came striding into the room.

"You should clean up your act, Fullmetal." she called, taking her coat from the closet. Oddly enough, she didn't seem to notice a male and female set of hands hand it to her from within the closet. Parkins turned to see Ed staring at her with disbelief. "Oh, don't worry, they're always in there anyways." Ed shuddered. He was suddenly very glad he hadn't decided to leave his own jacket in the closet.

Meanwhile, the Colonel had shrugged on her coat and was now advancing towards him. "Colonel Roy Mustang has agreed to come check up on you every few days. This will be permanent until I say otherwise. You will find out when he will be here the day he arrives, so be warned." she said briskly, dropping a few papers onto his desk. Upon closer examination, they had both hers and Mustang's signatures on it. Ed just stared at her for another moment.

"Any..uh, specific reason as to why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow slowly. Parkins merely smirked lightly and started to walk off. Knowing he would never get an answer to that particular question, another sprang to his mind. "Wait, Colonel!" he called. Aimee turned around, waiting, evidently suprised. This was the first time he had called her by her title. "Why did you let those two off the hook?"

Her smirk softened into a smile. "I could never get in the way of any loving couple." she said quietly, and continued on her way out the door.

Any couple, huh?

Ed shook his head. So, she was soft. He went as well, only to find the Colonel chatting with Al. Al turned to him. "Ready, brother?" he asked. Ed nodded. "See you two tomorrow, then." said Parkins as she strode off. She absently touched a small sign on the wall, and continued walking with her hand lightly grazing the wall. Even as she continued to walk, her body slowly melded into the metal that was the wall until she dissapeared from view.

Ed shook his head again and started to walk. "She's an odd one, all right." he murmured, glancing at Al, who followed. "She isn't a bad person, Ed." said Al, looking down at his older brother. "Yeah, well, she won't even let me out of that room, yet she lets lovebirds stay in the closet all day!" he raged. "'I could never get in the way of any loving couple.' Bah. I need to get out of here, soon."

"That's it!" exclaimed Al, making Ed jump a few feet. "What's what?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe if we can convince the Colonel you've got a girlfriend back at Central, she'll let you transfer back!" The tone of his voice told Ed he was smiling, so he did as well. Now he was getting hopeful. "That's a great idea! But wait," he added, realizing something. "Who would we get?"

Al looked to the ceiling and lapsed into thought. "What about Liutenant Ross?" he asked. Ed quickly shook his head. "You remember when she hugged me when I left, don't you?" Of course, she had been hysterical at the time, but Ed didn't quite take that into consideration. Al nodded, remembering all-too-well."Well, the only other girl is Hawkeye.."he trailed off, knowing the answer already. Ed shuddered slightly. He could just imagine the scene. Him and Riza, walking down the hallways calmly, hand in hand, until she pulled out her gun..

"Definitely not Riza. Her aim is too good." he muttered. Al sighed. "Oh, I forgot. Mustang's coming to supervise me tomorrow." Although Parkins had never said when he would be there, the tone of her voice told him it would be very soon.

"That's it!"


	2. Al's Plan

FMA Fic #1

Title:Transfer

Summary:It's been almost a month, but already Ed is starting to miss his old life. How can his new and old bosses help him achieve what he wants the most?

By:VampireBat

Chapter 2: Al's Plan

VB: I'm back, with my second chapter. Thanks to all those who have reviewed..

Riza: It's only been one so far. Don't get your hopes up. Stop writing this story, now.

VB: Muahahaha, although you ran away for a while there, I'm still writing!

Riza: It's just..wrong..VB doesn't own FMA, thank God for that.

VB: Grr..review!

* * *

"That's it!" shouted a suddenly not-so-innocent Al. Ed froze. "Al, you're not-" 

"I am." Al sounded rather pleased with himself, a fact Ed did not like at all. He gaped at him, mouth hung open slightly in shock and disgust. "Forget it, then." he muttered, starting to walk briskly again. "Think about it, Ed!" said Al hurriedly, quickly catching up to him. "If Colonel Parkins thought that you two were, well..." he trailed off, not quite wanting to say it. "She might get uncomfortable and would be quick to agree." he added slowly.

He had a point, Ed knew he did. Still, it was just wrong. They were both men, for God's sake! Unless Mustang had somehow been changed into a woman by some freak accident-which the odds were heavily against-Ed would never get that close to him willingly. Of course, he knew that he had to get out of there.

Plus, it would only be for a few days, right? Judging on Aimee's reaction to the couple in the closet, and her statement, it was becoming obvious that she would quickly agree.

He sighed. This would never be easy. Never for the rest of his life, even after he's finished the task. The haunting memory of himself as a teenager, kissing and pretending to love his superior in both rank and age, would never leave. Ed began to think of the consequences of Al's scheme. He would never be able to show himself in the Southern base again. Well, not that he'd even come within twenty feet of the base, but that was besides the point. "All right, but it's only temporary." he muttered, folding his arms.

Temporary.

* * *

The next day, Ed poked his head into the closet. There sat First Liutenant Perry Scizna and Second Liutenant Christine Paine, leaning on the other and murmuring softly as they filled out paperwork on their knees. Paine, a shy brunette with sparkling green eyes, jumped slightly in her suprise. "Yes Col-oh, hello." she said quietly, staring at him. She lowered the hand that was halfway to a smart salute rather quickly, going pink. "Ah, so you must be Fullmetal." Scizna smiled from his spot next to Paine. He had short, rather spiky black hair and warm brown eyes. 

After their short introductions, resulting in a rather bashful Paine and grinning Scizna, Ed convinced them to tell him their story. "Well, Perry worked in Central, so we'd never been able to meet. The war was what brought us together, both sadly and happily. I was a doctor, and Perry was in for his arm." Paine touched his arm fondly, smiling slightly at the floor. "I guess you could just say it was love at first sight."

Ed nodded, not speaking aloud the fact that he had never believed in such a thing. "Then the war ended, and we went back to our respective bases, meeting at lunch breaks and after work. But it just wasn't enough." continued Scizna. "Aimee-Colonel Parkins," Paine corrected hastily, "saw I was unhappy. When I told her about myself and Perry, she put her pen down mid-signature and picked up her phone. Perry was here the next day." Paine's smile widened as her eyes became slightly unfocused, absorbed in her happy memories. Ed envied her.

"So, what really brings you here? Usually it's just Colonel Parkins, and she only stays for a few minutes." Ed hesitated. Should he tell them his plan to trick their beloved Colonel, or tell them about his 'supposedly' beloved Roy? He decided against both, knowing that the couple would immediately put a stop to his plans. Of course, he didn't want to lie to the young lovers, either. He opened his mouth for an on-the-spot excuse, only to be cut off by a brisk tap on the door.

"Christine, Perry?" It was Parkins, of course. "I trust Fullmetal is in there as well." _Damn, how does she always find me?_ thought Ed, frowning. Paine and Scizna both got to their feet hastily as the door opened, leaving Ed to get up slowly, watching the door.

Parkins looked oddly cheerful. "Yes, Colonel Parkins." Paine said with a smart salute. "Ah, perfect." said Parkins, as if she hadn't known Ed was already there. "Well, get going. Mustang's here."

At this Ed bolted out of the large closet, looking rather eagerly at Parkins for more information. "It was nice meeting you, Ed." said Scizna with a smile as Paine nodded in agreement. "Same here." said Ed. Parkins turned to him. "He's waiting behind the fourth door on the left." She pointed down a hallway to their right, and Ed ran off.

"How did you know he was in here, Colonel?" asked Paine, head tilted to the side slightly in her confusion. Parkins laughed softly. "Call it woman's intuition." she patted Paine on the shoulder fondly. "Don't forget to ask me about anything, Christine." Parkins smiled and walked off down the hallway.

Once the door was closed, the couple dropped back to the floor and into their normal positiong. Paine snuggled close to Scizna. "I wonder why she's so happy today." she mused quietly. Scizna just smiled and shrugged.

* * *

By the time Ed reached the room, his heard was pounding wildly. It had only been a month, but he desperately needed to see someone from Central. He threw open the door, preparing himself. 

Calm, collected onyx eyes stared into his own as the face of his former supervisor curved into his all-knowing smile. Roy raised a hand in greeting. "Hey." Ed noticed his gaze shift as he did so, and turned around to see Parkins standing there. That was when Ed began to grow confused.

"Ah, we haven't been together in a while, have we, Aimee?" asked Roy deeply, eyes half lidded as he extended his hand dramatically. Ed stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Was this some sort of a joke? "Not since New Year's, Roy." responded Parkins, her demeanor equal to a lusty lover. "You haven't been unfaithful or anything, have you?" she continued. Ed's eyebrows shot up. What was this? "I could never." They both began to move towards eachother, arms outstretched, while happily saying a few commonly known French phrases. Ed knew they didn't know a bit of French, since he could clearly distinguish 'I have to use the bathroom' as one of the phrases.

Ed blinked, and blinked again. Either this was a very funny joke, or the Colonels had gone insane. "Uh...Colonel?" he asked, knowing both would respond. They merely looked at eachother, a triumphant gleam in their eyes as they gave eachother the thumbs-up, hissing a victorious "Yesss!"

Aimee turned just in time to see Ed fall over and laughed. Roy turned as well, smiling smugly. "I'll leave you two alone, then." Aimee pulled the edge of what seemed to be a purple fabric from her waistband, winked, and walked out of the room.Roy looked back at Ed and chuckled, seeing that he had quickly gotten back to his feet. "Old Mercury's always carried a skirt with her, waiting for my idea to be approved." He winked roguishly. "It's nice to know some people appreciate my concerns." Ed raised an eyebrow. This was definitely going to be harder than he thought.

_Damn,_ he thought._They know eachother, and well!_ It would not be very easy to pull the proverbial wool over her eyes. Before Ed could fully snap out of his thoughts, Roy had somehow positioned himself behind Ed.

"So, what's this about tricking dear old Aimee?" he murmured into Ed's ear. The warm breath against his ear made him shiver slightly. Ed didn't like that fact. He whirled around, glaring daggers at the older man, who merely smirked.

"How did you find out?" he demanded. "Your brother asked me. Of course, I agreed. Anything to rid Aimee of you." Ed scowled at him. He stomped over to a chair and threw himself into it before making his thoughts clear. "I want you to get it straight," he growled, "that I am **not** doing this for my own enjoyment. So that means no feeling me up or anything."

Roy chuckled. "We're both perfectly straight men, I can understand that." he said, a little too calmly for Ed's liking. "Ah, I see part one of your little plan is about to begin." Ed frowned. He could faintly hear Parkins' metallic footsteps, but that didn't mean a thing. "Part o-" His question was rather abruptly cut off.

A sudden force pressed upon his lips and sides as he was pushed back against the back of his chair. As a strange, leaping sensation came to his stomach, Ed closed his eyes. He had soon realized that staring at Roy helped very little. After a few seconds of just holding that position, Ed felt a warm, wet something brush against his lips. This sent a jolt of what he could only assume was pleasure rippling through his stomach. It made him want to yell, scream, do something. It was almost agony when he did it a second time, but Ed held his lips firm. This only increased the rapidly building pressure in his stomach, the force of it making him shiver. The third time pried his lips apart. He felt that familiar smirk grow against his lips as Roy took the plunge into his mouth. His exploration was short-lived, however.

"Oh, E-"

Ed wrenched his head away as Roy calmly did as well, his face the color of his jacket. Colonel Parkins' head was just barely in the room, but far enough to freeze at what she had just witnessed. "Paperwork." she said very quickly, as she turned and dashed off. The paperwork she had brought for Ed was now scattered on the floor, having been dropped in shock. Ed just stared at the closed door where her head had been.

Oh...crap.

He remained frozen for quite a while, the sudden realization of the situation flooding into his mind. He had been too enthralled in the moment and lost his senses. Ed could feel his lips were slightly swollen, and a sudden rage came over him.

His first kiss...lost to a man almost twice his age.

He desperately started to try and find whatever that strange, yet amazing feeling was. Was it merely lust, just having any pair of lips pressed against his own? It must have been. _After all,_ he told himself, _I didn't **really** like it.._

A sharp clap snapped Ed out of his reverie with a start. He glared up at Roy, who had dropped the paperwork onto the old desk in front of him. Strange, he thought. He hadn't noticed Roy had picked up the scattered papers. "You heard her." he said, leaning against the wall. Ed noticed all-too-well the hint of amusement in his voice. It made his blood boil.

"That was my first kiss, you bastard!" Ed raged, getting to his feet angrily. Roy just looked at him, the smirk still playing across his face. _His_ smirk. That one that just drove him insane. "That explains a lot." he said slyly. Ed's glare only grew as he felt ready to charge and throttle the Colonel. "What's that supposed to mean!" he demanded, fists clenched. "You can barely measure up to my-"

"Calling me short, are you!" This time, Ed actually did charge him. "Can a shrimp do this!" He grabbed Roy by the collar and pulled him down to his own height violently. He pressed his lips against Roy's in a challenge, feeling the need to prove himself.

Once again, Edward Elric had landed himself in another mess.

* * *

Riza: You..are...evil. 

VB: Just gifted, my dear Riza, gifted!

Riza: THAT IS NOT GIFTED!

VB:Uh oh.. Review!


End file.
